


up with the sun

by jaime_les_corbeaux



Series: To Just Exist [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaime_les_corbeaux/pseuds/jaime_les_corbeaux
Summary: Steve makes breakfast, and he and Tony watch the sunrise.





	up with the sun

Steve wakes up in the strange, pre-dawn light, blinking and listening to the silence. A cow moos in the field, and he smiles.

Tony’s back is pressed against Steve’s chest, their legs tangled together. Steve sighs contentedly, pressing a kiss to Tony’s shoulder, before carefully extracting himself from the bed. He puts on shorts and a hoodie, and Tony shifts behind him as he exits the room.

Steve carefully walks down the stairs, avoiding the creaky spots. Almost all of the windows are open, and he peers outside. The sun won’t come up for another fifteen or so minutes, he thinks.

Steve hums to himself as he gets out two mugs—a dark blue one with Steve’s shield for Tony, and one wrapped in _Starry Night_ for Steve—and starts the coffee maker. He also takes out a couple of plates, and puts bread in the toaster.

The toast pops, and the coffee maker beeps as Steve spreads butter on it. He pours the coffee, putting in one cream and two sugar for Tony, two cream and two sugar for himself. Knowing that his husband will be up soon now that he’s made breakfast, he puts a sticky-note on Tony’s mug that says _meet me on the porch :),_ and takes his own mug and plate outside. 

Steve smiles, relaxed on the bench and sipping his coffee as the sun just starts to peek up over the horizon. He watches, taking in the colours painted across the sky, and hears footsteps from inside. Tony never remembers where the creaky spots on the stairs are.

The door opens, and Tony comes out, holding his breakfast. He has on pajama pants and one of Steve’s hoodies, and he sits close, leaning against Steve’s shoulder as he drinks his coffee. Steve smiles.

“Good morning,” he says softly, and Tony’s eyes are warm as he looks at him from over his coffee mug.

“Good morning,” Tony replies, and turns his attention back to the sunrise. Steve doesn’t just yet, admiring his husband for a few more moments. His hair is still messy, and there are bags under his eyes, but he looks happy, and that’s enough.

Steve sighs happily, and turns back to the sky. Everything glows with a soft orange light as the world wakes up. Birds chirp from the maple tree, the chickens cluck from inside their house, and Steve hears a car on the distant road. He never wants to leave this moment.

They have to go back to the city tomorrow, but for now, they can relax, and just be.


End file.
